This invention relates to media holding packages.
Several media holding packages are known in the art. Some of the packages are suitable for holding multiple recording products. Many of the packages are functional in nature. Needs exist for improved packages which are useful for storing multiple media or recordings and which are attractive and suitable for presentation without further wrapping or embellishment.